A Broken Past
by sarabeara
Summary: This is my first neopets story. It's a bit sad and i kind of based it on Romeo & Juliet (i didnt realize til after tho) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Neopets or lupes or any of that stuff, however Flame (the narrator) is my lupe, and I did make up all the other characters. Although you can take the names and stuff. Doesn't bother me. Relanadi is a pretty cool name I think hehe.  
  
An angel. That's what she was. Such a pure white, she glowed. Her refined features so perfect, her smile so warm, but best of all, her dark azure eyes, filled with so many emotions. That day Flame, a young black and red lupe with eyes of pale green, my father, lost his heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was the seventh and last son of the alpha male in a rather unaccepted pack that lived deep in the woods. They had lived there unnoticed for decades. She was the first daughter of the alpha male of the most recognized pack in the land.  
He saw her one day while the rest of his pack was hunting. She was playing in an open meadow, where she stood out like the sun in the sky. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was an angel, he concluded, and he was determined to meet her. She had unknowingly woven her spell upon him, neither knowing that one of them would pay the ultimate price.  
He searched for many weeks, looking for the beautiful lupess. He soon started having doubts about her existence, until the day that fate willed them to meet.  
She was taking a walk to the same stream Flame has gone to everyday of his life. He saw her before she saw him, and his heart skipped a beat.  
"Hello!" he called, his eyes eager and bright. She backed away uneasily.  
"I – I didn't know you were here, s-sorry. I'll just go..." She turned, and started to sprint away from the strange lupe.  
"Wait!" he called, running after her. She was obviously unfamiliar with the area, for she came to a dead-end in a clearing.  
"W-what do you want?" she said, backing into the cliff. He approached her with a quizzical look on his face. "P-please don't hurt me!" she said cowering with fear.  
"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you! I just want to know your name. Mine's Flame," he said.  
"Lana – Relanadi" she said with a sigh of relief, but fear still lingered in her eyes.  
A sudden rustle in the trees and a voice made both jump in surprise. "Hey, who you talking to, Sparky?" said the mocking voice of Flame's brother Hurricane. Flame turned back to Lana with relief only to find she had disappeared.  
"Lana," he whispered into the woods, "her name's Lana..." a smile spreading across his maw. 


	3. Chapter 3

It took him a lot less time to find her again, and this time they talked for hours. She finally had realized he meant no harm, and they agreed on a time and place to meet again. Several more meetings occurred, and my father lost even more of his heart to this lupess, and she started losing hers to him.  
Lana soon decided she would have to tell her father about the one she loved so much. It was a pretty day after one of their secret rendezvous that she decided to tell her father.  
He was a dark blue lupe with a large frame, and no one ever dared to defy his authority.  
She told him everything about Flame, and when she was done, she thought her father would let them be together.  
But she was wrong.  
  
Instead, he filled with anger and rage. "Relanadi! Never in my life would I have ever thought that you could be so idiotic and mindless! You should have known better than to meet with that – that scum!" he said with fury raging in his eyes.  
"But he loves me! And I love him!" she said with tears spilling over her eyes and down her maw.  
"I forbid you to see that boy again! Believe me Lana, this is for your own good!" he growled, and she turned and ran into the woods, sobbing uncontrollably.  
She ran through the deep, dark woods, searching for Flame. She found him by the stream where they had first met.  
"Flame, I – I told him about- about us. And he-he-he..." she said breathlessly with tears streaming down her face.  
"Wait a sec, calm down," he said soothingly and he nuzzled her. "Who did you tell? And what did he do?"  
"My father."  
Fear flickered in his eyes for a brief moment.  
"He told me we couldn't be together..." she said, her voice trembling.  
"It's okay Lana, it's okay, he can't stop anyone from loving each other. Especially you and me..." he said confidently, just as a fierce growl emerged from the woods.  
"Daddy!"  
He lunged in-between them with a look of pure venom spread across his sharp features.  
"How dare you defy me Relanadi? I told you to stay away from him. And you..." he said, rounding on Flame, "...stay away from my daughter. Stay with your own kind, scum. And with that, he pulled his daughter back to his pack grounds. 


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't see each other for what seemed like eternity. Lana tried to forget him and go on with her life as her family had told her to, but my father's words always rang in her ears: "he can't stop anyone from loving each other. Especially you and me..."  
My father wanted to win Lana back, but he was afraid that her father would hurt him, or even worse his own daughter. Even his evil brothers thought that he shouldn't just wait for her to come back, but he thought they could never understand the decision he had to make.  
Soon, however Lana couldn't take it anymore. She ran away, hoping to find her one true love.  
She searched for many long, weary days until one day, she happened to be visiting the stream where they had first met and none other than Flame appeared. She cried with joy and he literally glowed with happiness to see her again.  
They were meant to be together, it was obvious. Her father could not control their star-crossed destiny.  
They spent long days together in happiness, the question of whether they should return to their packs never spoken, but it lingered wherever they went. 


	5. Chapter 5

One rather dreary day, they both had slept well into the day, and when they woke, a pack of fierce looking lupes stood in a circle around them.  
"What?" said Flame groggily and as he stood up, he saw the one face he never wanted or hoped to see again.  
Lana looked into the direction Flame was staring and her jaw dropped.  
"Dad?? What are you doing here?" she asked, a mixture of shock and fear showing in her voice, anger in her eyes.  
"Saving you, my dear." He said carelessly, his eyes still fixed on Flame. "I told you to stay away from her!" he growled at Flame, "She does not need you. She never did. So leave. Now."  
"Stop trying to run my life father! I love him and that's all I need. Not your over protectiveness and your stupid high ranking pack! Let us be!" Lana said defensively, her dark eyes filled with flames of fury.  
"Stay out of this, girl," he told her simply, as he pushed her aside. "And as for you, dear Flame, leave my daughter now. And never try to find her again and your life will be spared."  
"No."  
The word echoed through the clearing, a look of shock on every lupe's face.  
And her father lunged, taking Flame by surprise. Flame wasn't an extremely large or rugged lupe, and his opponent was. Lana rushed in to try and stop the fight, but she was held back by her pack members. She watched in horror as her father took the only one she had ever truly loved's life. It was over quickly, and Lana soon broke through the ranks of lupes to run to Flame's side as he took his final breaths.  
"Flame, it's okay, it's okay," she said in a panic, "No, no, no, don't die, don't die, Flame, I love you..."  
"Shh..." he whispered with pain, "It's okay, Lana, calm down...I'll – I'll be fine...I'll always love you Lana. Always..."  
And he died.  
Right there in her paws. Tears spilt down her maw as she looked up at her father. He was emotionless as he looked at the scene before him.  
"Leave him Lana," said her mother gently.  
"No." That was the last thing she said for a long time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. She hated her father. She hated her mother. She hated everyone. They had just stood there as he died. They wanted her to move on, start a new life. Without Flame. She was alone. Until she realized that in fact she was not alone. She was with child. Me. She tried to hide it from everyone, even though it become increasingly difficult. She prayed her father never know about the unborn pup. But that prayer must never have been heard, because later that week, he noticed. "Relanadi, tell me the truth, what is wrong with you? You've barely been eating yet you are the size of a small elephante. Are you pregnant?" he said bluntly. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing, not that he expected her to. "Lana, please..." he said more gently. "No." she said, and his eyes blazed with fury at her defiance, but she didn't care. "I will not have any offspring of that boy living in this pack. Take care of it." He said sharply. It was the first time he had mentioned Flame for a long time. Her eyes teared at the thought of her lost love and she slinked into the forest, crying for the first time since the day he had died. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was another month before the pup decided to be born. It was a nice spring day I'm told, but her father could knew, she could tell. She tried to run away, but she couldn't run far. Soon I was born, with my father's black coat with the red and white flames running up my tail and legs. But I had my mother's dark azure eyes. "I shall call you Flame, my little one." She told me gently. But then she heard the rustling in the leaves. So, she picked me up and took me to that same stream where she met my father. She stayed for a few hours, pleading with a lupess from a nearby pack to take me with her. Then, she left me. Gone forever. 


	8. Chapter 8

The lupess took me back to her pack and I was raised as one of them. But as soon as I could fend for myself, I left. I looked everywhere for my first memory, my mother, for any trace of her. I wanted to know so much, where was my father? Why did she leave me with a stranger? But all I found was her and my father's story. And as far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter. My mother let my father die, left me to die. If love does exist, it doesn't seem to treat the bearers well, so I'm not interested. I think.  
  
A/N: So? How'd everyone like it? Yeah...... 


End file.
